Sempiternal
by WhispersofDuskShade
Summary: Souls once so pure, tainted by the necessity of Ninja life. After a tragic childhood, Takara distances herself from everyone. She cant help become very close to her orphan-brother, Kabuto- growing to depend on him. When he leaves, will she stay- heartbroken, betrayed and lost? Or, will she strengthen herself and seek out her other half- doing anything to stay close to him?
Im so horrible at explaining things. Which doesn't make sense since I am a writer.

ohwell.

Hopefully you can get a good picture from reading this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Oh! Before I forget. I do have pictures of Takara up on my deviantart page! Link is on my profile page here!

I know the first chapter is a bit short, and I apologize. I didn't have too much to write for the first chapter. It'll get longer later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.  
I however, own Takara.

* * *

She stumbled across the rugged mountains, the strong wind blowing against her- throwing her raven hair into her vision. The moon shone down on her from the night sky above, illuminating her in a pale glow. She had no idea how long she had been walking. The only thing she could think of was finding him. The pain in her feet had long since been forgotten- as her limbs began to go numb once more from the cold night air and the steep climb.

' _M-must… f-find…_ ' her teeth chattered as shivers ran down her spine and the teen girl collapsed to the ground once more. Her aching body welcomed the rest and comfort—but her determination pulled through, pushing her on. After fighting with herself, she managed to pull herself up off the ground and continued walking. Memories of her childhood coursed through her mind- bringing a soft smile to her face as she trudged on, keeping her going. Her strength was short lived, however, as just a few moments later the young girl fell to the dirt ground once again. No matter how hard she tried to make herself get back up, her body no longer had the strength to go on.

' _This is it…._ ' She thought, tears brimming her eyes,' _Urushi was right… I wasn't able to find them…. Find him…. It's been years since they left, and I haven't found them yet… I am too weak after all….._ 'As the wind blew against her, carrying the dirt with it, she closed her eyes- waiting for sleep to overtake her. Just as she felt unconsciousness nearing, footsteps sounded—closer and closer. Just barely aware- she felt a hand gently brush some hair out of her face. Then a surprised intake of breath followed.

"T-takara?! How-?! Hold on! I'll get you some place warm. Just… please—don't die on me. I… I can't lose you too."

The stranger picked her up, gently holding her close to his body. The last thing she remembered was the silver hair of her savior.

0o0o0o0o

Blinking her eyes, Takara woke up- surprisingly warm.

' _How'd I get here_?' she thought, looking about the dark cave in curiosity; the fire crackling in the middle- illuminating everything in a ten-foot circle. Thinking back to the last thing she remembered- she pieced it together.

The cold of the night.

Nonstop walking through the mountains.

Collapsing.

A silver-haired man—

' _That's right! Some guy… He must have brought me here… But where is he now? Did he—'_

A soft cough off in the darkness of the cave snapped her out of her train of thought, causing her to jump up and crouch into a defensive stance.

"Easy tiger. I'm not going to hurt you." The silky voice chuckled at her response, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Who are you?!" Takara demanded, narrowing her silver-tone eyes. She felt the air in the cave change—and instantly went into the defensive, her eyes changing to a blood red color.

"Who… Am I? Do you not remember either? Did they brainwash you too…? Just as they did…." His dark voice trailed off, as he seemed to get lost in memories. Takara eased slightly, curiosity cursing through her veins.

' _His voice… it sounds so... familiar…._ 'She thought- and then called out to him," If I know you—like you say I do—step out into the light. Let me be the judge."

Her eyes were trained on him, as she was able to see his entire silhouette with her ocular jutsu. Though she couldn't entirely see him, there was something eerily familiar about him—about his physique. With bated breath, Takara watched as the stranger took slow, calculated steps towards her. No doubt, he done this on purpose—just to mess with her; It pissed her off, though she wasn't about to admit it. The light cast from the fire slowly crept up his legs. Then his chest. As soon as he was fully standing in the light- a surprised gasp left Takara's throat. Her genjutsu faded- her eyes changing back to their normal silver color as she stood up—forgetting the first cardinal rule of being a shinobi.

Never let your guard down.

' _After all this time…. I finally did it…. I finally found him…._ ' Takara thought, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek as a smile formed across her face—his name rolling off her tongue in a whisper.

"Kabuto."


End file.
